


It's Called Halloween Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Costume Bar, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween!, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean... I don't understand-"<br/>"Shut up Cas," Dean smiled at his face paint. "It's gonna look cool."<br/>"Why am I the Joker?"<br/>"Cuz, I'm Batman." Dean did the finishing touches of Cas's make-up. "It's a couple thing."<br/>"...A what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!  
> AAAAAHHHHHHH, omg it's Halloween 2morrow!! So excited! I'm going as Slash from Guns N' Roses, this is just a little Destiel thing that came to mind! I hope you guys enjoi!

The door bell rang and Sam groaned as he got to his feet. "It's to early for damn kids to start coming." He grabbed the bowl of candies and opened the door.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" 4 kids smiled and held out their bags for Sam put candy in them.

Sam rolled his eyes and put a handful of candy in each of the kids bags, he closed the door and went back to Dean and Cas who were in the kitchen. "Can you hurry up and finish your make-up please?"

Dean put a hand under Castiel's cheek to make him face him. "Almost done Sammy, I'm just putting the finishing touches on." Dean dipped the brush into the black face paint, he turned back to Cas and made thick dark circles around his eyes. 

"I don't understand why your doing this Dean-" Castiel frowned and closed his eyes as Dean moved to the other eye. 

"Cuz, we're going out."

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, he opened his mouth to say something but the door bell rang. He growled and stormed over to the door.

Dean chuckled as he washed the brush off and got the red face paint. "Go like this Cas." Dean puffed out his cheeks and curled his lips into his mouth, and Castiel did the same. Dean dragged the brush along his mouth and half way up his cheeks, and curled the make-up into a grin. 

"Dean-" 

"Shh, don't move." Dean heard the door slam close, and Sam came walking over. 

He raised his eyebrows seeing Cas' make-up. "Wow, that looks pretty good Dean."

"See, I have some talent." Dean smirked and got a sponge and got a alot of white make-up on it. "I'm almost done Cas." He said as covered the rest of his face in white make-up, but avoided the black circles around his eyes and red grin on his cheeks and lips.

Sam just nodded as Dean put the brush down. "but, doesn't the Joker have green hair...?"

The angel's eyes widened. "Don't you dare-"

"Got it covered!" He stood up and ran over to his room, minutes later, he came back with a dark green wig. 

"Dean..." Castiel back up and looked up at Dean with a glare. Dean chuckled and put the wig on hiding the angel's black hair under it. When Dean stepped back, he felt his cheeks burn with a blush... and, god, he was happy the face paint his it. Dean and Sam looked at each other... their mouths slowly turning up into a grin... then they burst out laughing. "I really don't want to wear this Dean-" 

"It looks good Cas." Sam stopped laughing. "But you just need the purple tux and green undershirt." 

The angel shook his head. "I don't know why I'm dressing up if you 2 arnt..." 

"Oh, we are." Dean smirked up at Sam. 

"Pfft," Sam waved a hand "I'm not."

"Hell yah you are Sammy." Dean laughed and pulled a headband with moose antlers on it and quickly put it on Sam's head. 

Dean immediately broke out into a fit of laughter, and Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Ok, Cas," Dean said between his laughter. "go put this on." He handed him a bag. 

Castiel frowned and took the bag heading to the bathroom down the hall. He closed the door and began to undress and took the closes put of the bag. He frowned again seeing the purple dress pant, purple tux, and a green under shirt. He sighed but put it on. Once the outfit was on Cas, looked at him self in the mirror and shook his head.

He took I a breath before opening the door and headig to the kitchen, when he got there, Dean... was wearing a black cape and a Batman outfit and a Batman mask. He turned around when he herd Cad comig and smiled as he held out his arms. 

"We look sick Cas." he grinned. 

Castiel just raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean's outfit up and down. "Batman... really Dean?"

"Yah, if your the Joker, of course I'm Batman!"

Sam came around the corner, still wearing the antler headband. He smiled at his brother and the angel, "You look awesome."

"Here," Dean got his phone and handed it to Sam. "take a picture." He went over to Cas and wrapped a hand around his shoulders. Dean did the Batman face and Cas just continue to look confused as Hell. He tilted his head as Sam took a few pictures. 

"K, so where are yu guys going?" Sam asked giving Dean back his phone. 

"A costume bar." He grinned and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "This year's theme is villain and hero."

Cas groaned. "A bar..."

"It'll be fun!" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and the door bell rang making Sam sigh heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so I just decided to make it into 2 different chapters!!

"BATMAN!!" A kid at the door screamed when Sam opened the door so let Dean and Cas out.

"Hey kiddo." Dean smiled down at the child dressed as Superman. He ruffled the kid's hair and walked past him and over to the Impala. Him and Cas got in and Dean took off his mask. "Ok, so you cool with going to a costume bar for like an hour?"

The angel just shrugged and fixed his wig. 

"There's a contest, and who ever has the best couple costume, get's 200 bucks, for each person." Dean bagan to pull out of the driveway. 

"Sure," Castiel smiled. "let's try for it."

Dean smiled back and they began to drive to the costume bar.

:/:

By the time, all the dancing and drinking was done... Dean and As had left the bar with $200.00 each. They won the villain and hero thyme. 

"Oh my god..." Dean groaned getting into the drivers' seat. "I'm so tired." He checked the clock... 1:30 am. They had been at the bar for nearly 3 hours. 

Castiel turned his head to look at the hunter, he looked so... so... well, he looked hot in that Batman costume. Castiel' eyes trailed down his body and he blushed seeing the tight spandex outfit on him. 

"Gonna eat so candy, then go to bed." Dean yawned and they began driving home. 

When they got back to the bunker, they got out of the Impala and eased to the frot door, when they unlocked the door and shuffled in, the bowl of Candy was half empty and Sam had probably fell asleep in his room. 

"Want help takin off your make-up?" Dean asked talkin off his costume and throwing on a pair of sweats. 

Castiel nodded, he just wanted to see Dean without a shirt on...

Dean got a cloth that was wet with warm and slightly soapy water. Dean was about to drag the cloth over Cas' face when their eyes locked... 

Castiel blinked and blushed again feeling Dean cup his cheeks with his hand. Slowly leaning forward... Dean'e eyes darted to Castiel's lips and back to his eyes. 

Castiel's eyes slipped closed when he felt Dean's lips on his own. He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist tugging him closer. Dean pushed him against the wall and ran his hands through the green wig... Before it fell to the ground. Dean ran his fingers through his black hair and deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into the angel's mouth.

It was about a minute before they pulled back, breathing hard Dean rested his head against the other's. "Sorry." 

Cas shok his head and smiled. "Don't be."

When they pulled back, Cas opened his eyes and laughed when he saw Dean's lips bright red and his cheeks white. 

"What's this holiday called again?" He whipped Dean"/ face off with the cloth. 

Dean smiled. "It's called Halloween Cas." He kissed his cheek, his lips becoming white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked!! XD  
> Happy Halloween guys!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are very much welcomed! :D


End file.
